8 The Shift
"https://youtu.be/RZAzhqfaG7k 8 The Shift" is the final episode of Act I of The Knight Shift. It is the eighth episode in the series, and the fifteenth video in the series overall. Description "{Eternal} There is no door to the light." Summary The Knight is studying the markings on the door frame outside the Kitchen. He mumbles that it “all makes sense”, and that he knows what the markings mean. He begins wandering through the House, explaining to the audience that the Swipers were a dead lead; he’s confused and no longer sure where to turn, but has decided to keep filming himself, just for the sake of the fact that he’s “being watched”. Knight tells the audience that he’s going to search for the creature he saw “that night”. He cautiously enters a darkened room, reassuring himself that the creature isn’t there and that he should be safe. Immediately after he says this, he stumbles and finds himself tumbling down a leaf-covered hill. Staggering to his feet, Knight looks around to find that he’s been transported to a park. Ed stands above him atop a tree root, arms outstretched; he proclaims (in an amused voice) that it’s been “A while...far too long”. Knight calls out Ed's name and climbs after him, only for Ed to vanish and reappear behind Knight. He mocks Knight’s “poor timing” and grabs him painfully by the arm, exclaiming, “Let’s take a trip.” Instantly, the screen turns orange and black, accompanied by audio distortion. Knight looks around (while dry heaving) and realizes he’s at the foot of a giant tree. Ed welcomes Knight to his “office”; while Knight expresses confusion, Ed chastises him for spitting on his tile floor. Knight glances down to see that he’s once again been teleported — this time indoors, to a private office. Ed is seated behind a desk, steepling his hands in a sinister manner. Confused, Knight asks him what happened to the forest. Ed replies, “What forest?”, causing Knight to be sent back to the wooded setting. As Knight tries to walk away, he is teleported to a footbridge (which Ed refers to as “The Drain”). Knight retorts that it doesn’t look like a drain, but Ed tells him he doesn’t have a vivid enough imagination. Ed holds up a book and begins reading a passage from it, before throwing it at Knight, knocking him over. Knight picks up the book, revealing it to be a leather-bound journal with a strange symbol on the front. He tries to return the book to Ed, who instructs him to keep it and give it to “Cedric” in “The Beyond” before sending Knight back to the upstairs Hallway in the House (with the picture now distorted orange and gray). As Knight tries to get his bearings, Ed stands over him, dressed in completely different clothing and wearing a different hairstyle. Ed explains that he got a haircut and throws the journal at Knight's head, before grabbing him by the right arm. Knight groans in pain and studies his hand, revealing that it has been replaced by a smooth, black appendage. As Knight curses in shock, Ed (now sporting a cowboy hat) scolds him for his language. Knight gazes helplessly at the journal, wondering how he’s supposed to use his arm; Ed just throws the cowboy hat at Knight and instructs him to catch it. Finally pushing himself up off the floor with his remaining hand, Knight tells Ed that he’ll play his games and asks what he wants him to do. Ed instructs him to kill "Cedric". Knight walks off in disgust (kicking the journal as he goes) and tries to leave through the door at the end of the hall, only to find himself face to face with Ed. Ed knocks him down and drags him back down the hallway. Knight sits up, and the distortion vanishes. Ed holds out a spoon, remarking on how difficult it is to find ice cream in "Hell". He approaches Knight, causing the picture to distort as he attacks him with the spoon, while Knight howls in pain (implying that Ed briefly turned his flesh into ice cream and ate a chunk of it). Ed takes the camera and begins filming Knight (the distortion now gone again). Knight gets up and stalks towards the camera; now seemingly able to use his “tentacle” hand, he grabs the cane sword and unsheaths it, demanding to know Ed’s real name so he can “know who he’s killing”. Ed replies, “Hash’born’kanibal” in a raspy voice. Knight mocks the name, calling it "stupid", and lunges at him. He stumbles and lands on a brick floor, revealing that he has been transported back to the Foyer in front of the Staircase. Ed begins shoving and throwing Knight around, eventually tossing him into a adjacent room which turns into the Upstairs Bathroom. While Knight spits out blood, Ed threatens to make him excrete honeybees and turn his feet into ducks. He taunts him, telling him that he’s “not even a Knight anymore” (while making Knight's hoodie vanish). By now, blood is dripping from Knight’s mouth and nose. While Knight struggles to his feet, Ed pulls out a cell phone and begins talking to someone. He then pulls out a handgun and hands it to Knight, telling him he gets one shot. Ellpagg scoffs that it’s a trick. After Ed leaves, Knight shoots his reflection in the mirror, then collapses to the floor, seemingly dead. As the camera continues to film from Knight's position on the floor, someone approaches, whistling, and stands over his body. The screen turns orange as the figure picks up the camera and turns it around, revealing the figure to be Malek (in some kind of basement). Malek tells Knight to come with him, and that they have important things they need to do. The camera cuts to black; when the feed returns, the picture turns chroma key red as the camera is confiscated by another figure in a beanie and comedy mask, accompanied by a shadowy being with glowing orange eyes. The image flickers and then cuts out, as "End Credits" begin to roll. End Cards Directed by Hash'bor'kanibal Produced by Cor'grat'sicmo Story by Hash'bor'kanibal Location Design by Sa'lvat'harn Characters Knight played by Knight Dekn-Influenced Knight played by Arknzight "Ed" played by Hash'bor'kanibal Third Wheel played by Go'd'frey Mrs. Lights manipulations by Marianette Multi-armed monster played by Hash'bor'kanibal Credits theme: S'ERIO'KYN (.reality r3m1x) by DJ D4RKLURK3R story continued in nomoretruths Continuity * This episode leads directly into "Labyrinth of Teeth and Flesh (2)" on the blog ''No More Truths (''which is mentioned in the end credits). Malek is rescuing "Knight" to deliver him to Cedric Kharon and his crew, who have been instructed by Azrael to fetch the other core Arknangels. * This episode features the first onscreen appearance of The Beyond and The Drain. * "Ed's" true identity is revealed for the first time to be Hash'bor'kanibal (a.k.a. The Carver). * The fake End Credits (which are hinted to have been added by The Carver as a joke) reference a number of previous episodes: ** The multi-armed monster encountered by Knight is confirmed to be Hash'born. ** "Third Wheel", the third, unnamed member of Knight's party who was seemingly killed by Knight in "[The Knight|[1 The Knight]]", is identified as "Go'd'frey". His nickname also hints at the future connection between Ed and Knight (which will be established in Act II of the series). ** Knight's raspy voice is described as "Dekn-Influenced", and credited to "Arknzight" (a combination of "Arknza" and "Knight"). It is speculated many times throughout the Arknthology that Knight is one of the Arknza; this will later be confirmed, and it will be revealed that he acquired some of his Hethian powers from The Carver (after Carver's death in "10 Paradise Lost"). *** This also confirms that "Evil Knight" is, in a sense, his true personality. Notes and Trivia Production * Location Design is credited to "Sa'lvat'harn". This is a reference to Salvator Haran, a friend of DeathlyLogic who assisted with production on the series. Appearances Individuals * The Knight * Ed / Hash'bor'kanibal * Black Hat Man / Go'd'frey * Malek * Cedric Kharon * Theatre Mask Species * Humans (referenced only) * Swipers * Arkn * Dekn * Honeybees (mentioned only) * Ducks (mentioned only) Locations * The Infernous ** The Office * The Beyond ** The Drain Gallery Category:The Knight Shift episodes